Cielo Fiamma
by 27tunafiamma72
Summary: Cielo Fiamma is a name in the underworld that has reactions on both sides of the magnet. Few people have met him in person. None have agreed on his appearance. Meanwhile in Namimori Hospital, Sawada Nana had given birth to twin boys; Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Tonari. But a break in results in one of the twins missing. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! AU OC
1. Prolouge

A scream pierced the air in the Namimori Hospital, before it settled into silence. Soon after a while, a cry was heard but it was quieted. Another scream pierced the air and it quieted as well. A second cry came, a bit more fierce than the first. A patter of footsteps went through the halls, the person burst into the room labelled _SAWADA_. All three heads turned to face the newcomer. His eyes landed on the honey haired brunette in the hospital bed, his honey eyes brightening as he ran over to her. "Nana!"

"Iemitsu." The weary honey brunette woman smiled, holding her babies.

The doctor smiled warmly. "Congratulations, Mr. Sawada, you have twin boys."

"Thank you doctor." Iemitsu smiled, as he looked down at the boys in his wife's arms. His sons. He looked up at Nana, meeting her warm chocolate brown eyes. "What do you want to name them?"

Nana pouted as she thought, a while later she brought up her right arm. The arm with the weaker looking son, and stated his name proudly. "This one is Tsunayoshi. Our eldest son."

"Tsunayoshi." Iemitsu rolled the name around his tongue, brightening up. "It's a wonderful name, Nana."

The said woman giggled, she spoke to her husband lovingly. "Now you pick our youngest child's name, Iemitsu."

"How about, Tonari?" Iemitsu suggested after a pause. Nana nodded happily, she stifled a yawn. Iemitsu took both of the children from her, and went to place them in the hospital crib beside her. "It's best if you rest, Nana, tomorrow you'll be discharged. I'll take you home as well."

"Alright." Nana smiled, her eyelids drooping. She felt her husband's kiss on her forehead before drifting off to sleep. The blonde man looked at his wife fondly, before leaving. The doctor and nurse had left a little while ago, 'to give the couples some space' as went the Namimori's General Hospital rule. He hummed to himself happily as he went home from the hospital.

A few moments had passed since Iemitsu was out of sight, and a bush near the hospital grounds rustled as a man in casual clothing appeared from it. His silhouette looked both ways to identify any unhidden or hidden danger. Finding none, he made his way to the hospital. Heading into eerie halls, up a flight of stairs, and to turn right at the far corner. He entered the room, where the name plate read _SAWADA_.

The figure moved with caution, careful as to not make any sounds when heading closer to the crib. He had heard that a new mother, or any mother for that matter, had the instincts of a lion. Or a lioness. Whichever applied. They would have taken any measures to take back their child, and are usually the fiercest when their children are just newborns. He really didn't want to face any of that, no matter how intriguing it sounded. Finally reaching the crib, he looked down at the two boys. At least one of them would be with their mother when he took the other away. It really made his job easier, and hid him well. That's why he would only take jobs with twins involved, giving the mother a heart break would cause a huge problem when her supposed only child was gone.

Shaking his head he returned to the task at hand. To pick a baby. After a few minutes of contemplating he reached out to the weaker looking one, simply because it seemed much easier to handle. Wrapping his coat around the baby, he swiftly made his way out of the hospital. Walking out into the open, he headed into the forest area.

Thinking he was far enough, he pulled out a slick black iPhone. Dialing a familiar number. Three rings rang, and the receiver picked it up. _"Hello?"_

"It's me." The figure spoke, his voice raspy with the lack of speech.

_"Did you get the job done?"_

"Yeah." He shifted the boy a bit, so he had a better grip on him. "I found you a successor, Cielo."


	2. Ciaossu!

**I really am glad for the favorites and follows! I nearly whooped with joy when I found my email full of the notifications! *nods to self* Anyways, there are some questions that need to be answered... Yes Tsuna did get kidnapped, and he is the successor of this ****_Cielo_**** person who we will know later on in the story. As for the OC issue... I'm trying to keep it to the minimum. Hopefully it'll only be Tonari and Cielo, the kidnapper would probably not make an appearance. Unless of course you want him in the story. ^~^ And I really appreciate the reviews!**

**Now enjoy the update!**

**~SiP**

* * *

"Tadaima!" A blonde teen called as he entered his house.

"Okaeri, Na-kun!" Nana appeared from the kitchen, her face lit up with joy. "Guess what happened today!"

Tonari huffed but answered all the same. "You got an amazing offer?"

"Yup!" Nana nodded. The teen just stared, blinking stupidly at his mother. Nana continued, pulling out the flyer that was put into her mail box that morning, handing it to Tonari to read. "It says that it would make your child grow into a top leader! What's more, they just want food and lodging! It's all _FREE_!"

Tonari looked up from the flyer, to his mom and sighed. It just seemed too cruel to bring her mood down. He had seen her sitting at times, and just blankly staring into space. Sometimes even catching her cry. So he made an effort to go sit down beside her one day, waiting until she spilled her story. And she did. Often saying that _Tsu-kun_ would've been a good boy if he were here. Nana had gone on, explaining that their father was just as devastated. He organized many search parties to search and find the missing child, but they all ended up cold. It wasn't until Tonari had turned five, that they had assumed this _Tsuna_ to be dead. Nana couldn't take it, and broke down. Grandpa had come over and counseled her to take care of her only son, Tonari. She agreed, and was soon back to her original state. Nearly. Tonari was brought out of his daze when the doorbell rang. Nana went to answer. "That must be the tutor!"

Opening the door they heard the greeting. "Ciaossu."

Both Nana and Tonari blinked, and looked down. They were met with an infant. An infant that was dressed in a hitman outfit, topped with a fedora. A lizard was seated on it's brim. The major things that stood out on him were the orange strip around the fedora, the curly sideburns, and the yellow pacifier. Nana was the first to question. "Are you lost little boy?"

"No. I'm the home tutor." He replied. "Reborn."

Maybe it was the spur of the moment, or just a random act, but Tonari butted in. "Maybe we could talk outside? I was just heading out to get some fresh air."

"Well if you're going outside, can you buy some groceries?" Nana asked. Tonari nodded, and Nana went off to find the grocery list. Saying something along the lines of: "It'd be a pity if Reborn-kun didn't eat."

Reborn analyzed his student, the information didn't contain any spike of intuition. It just seemed too early. He reviewed the information once more, memorized in his head:

_**Name:**__ Sawada 'Nari' Tonari_

_**Age:**__ 13_

_**Blood Type:**__ A_

_**Hair Color:**__ Blonde_

_**Eye Color:**__ Honey-brown_

_**Father:**__ Sawada Iemitsu_

_**Mother:**__ Sawada Nana_

_**Siblings:**__ Sawada 'Tsuna' Tsunayoshi_

_**Status:**__ Dead_

_**Description:**__ Has average grades, a lot of friends, athletic, sporty, and loves his mother._

Reborn had to petition, to fire the person who gave him the information. The description was horrible. He was brought back, when Nana had appeared with the grocery list. "Don't be long, Na-kun."

"I won't." Tonari smiled as he headed out, he turned to Reborn. "Come, we don't have all day."

Reborn smirked. His student would get punished for treating him like a kid. Nonetheless, he followed, hopping onto Tonari's head. The gravity defying blonde hair seemed natural. It was soft as well. A while had passed, and Reborn took the initiative to talk. "Grocery shopping was just a front, wasn't it?"

"Honestly, I don't know why I said it." Tonari sighed, looking at the grocery list. Absentmindedly he patted the back of his pants to see if he had his wallet. "I suppose it had something with the way you dressed..."

They walked in silence, soon reaching the grocery store. Tonari went through the isles, placing all the needed items into the cart. He sighed as he picked up a packet of spaghetti, looking at the prices carefully. "Kaa-san put more on the list... last I remembered we didn't use so much..."

"Your father is always praising his wife's cooking," Reborn spoke up, hearing the mutter his student had made. "He holds his pride in that."

"You're associated with my dad?" Tonari asked as he trudged through the isles once more. Absentmindedly he asked a question. "Just who are you"

Reborn smirked. "I'm Reborn, the number one hitman."

"Hitman... mmhm..." Tonari echoed, as he looked for his next cheap item. Reaching out he froze, but grabbed it before the other shoppers could zone in on his item. After placing it in the cart, he hurried into the frozen isle where the crowd was diminished into a few people. He picked off Reborn from his head and placed him in the cart. "Did you say hitman?"

"Yes, I did." Reborn replied, peeved. His student was really going to get it...

Tonari stared. It was broken by a green mallet with beady yellow eyes, 10 tonnes. No less. The teen clutched his face. "Ow~ what was that for?!"

"For treating me like a kid." Came the blunt reply. "I suggest you should continue shopping. We'll talk along the way."

Tonari sighed as he nursed his nose. How it wasn't broken, beat him. "You're right, kaa-san would be worried if I took longer than I should've... so what's this with you being a hitman?"

"It means what it means," Reborn said. "I'm a hitman, and I work in the mafia."

"Right..." Tonari nodded absentmindedly, trudging once again through the isles. "I suppose there is more to it. After all a hitman won't visit you personally..."

Reborn, by a smidgen, was impressed. But he wouldn't show it to his student. In fact, he doesn't even show the slightest impression to make his students feel elated. He only gave them 'little-to-no-satisfaction' comments, and even those were hard to receive. Instead, he replied. "There is, you are in fact the next heir to the mafia throne."

Tonari abruptly stopped, making the person behind him yell out in frustration. He apologized, then went back to moving. All the while questioning Reborn. "What the heck do you mean that I'm an heir? And to a mafia no less?! This is useless, I'm not even going to be a leader when I grow up! In fact I've already picked out what job I've wanted for a long time now."

"Oh? And what might that job be?" The hitman inquired.

"A daycare nursery keeper!" He replied, quite proudly as well. Reborn could've facepalmed, but his status kept his composure.

Instead he asked a question, quite miffed. "What's the reason you want to be for a daycare nursery keeper?"

"Well," Tonari replied thoughtfully, reaching out for the last item on the list. "It's probably the one thing I enjoy in life. I've also taken care of the young ones around the neighborhood, and I've helped out the Preschool a lot too..."

"And you don't do your homework." Reborn stated, he smirked when he saw Tonari flinch. They were making their way to the cash register.

"Yeah, I guess there is no denying that... I just barely manage to get the basics down," He let out a breath. "But in general I do know what's going on. It's just effort that I need to put in."

Reborn kept silent processing this information he received. Tonari payed for the grocery's and called out to the hitman, as he gathered them up. With Reborn walking beside him, Tonari trudged home. Gazing at the sunset, he remarked. "The sunset is really beautiful..."

Reborn nodded in agreement, still deep in thought. Soon both were at home and Nana's cooking wafted through the house. Both Reborn and Tonari sat in the teen's room, facing each other. It was time to reveal the boy's ancestry. Reborn took out a tea colored paper, and laid it out in front of his student. "You're great, great, great, grandpa is the founder of the Vongola mafia. It's one of the most powerful and influential familigia's in the underworld. It has also gone through nine generations."

"Well if the boss is still alive, then why isn't his sons proceeding through the throne? Why does it have to be me?" Tonari complained. He was met with a green mallet. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"I just felt like it." Came the reply, Reborn then went on to explain. "The Ninth's sons died, all mysterious deaths."

Nursing his head, Tonari questioned. "Just exactly how many sons did he have?"

"Three."

"And they all died?!" The blonde teen exclaimed, a mix of surprise and amazement washed over him. "That's just not possible!"

"Yes they all died, it's the mafia." Reborn replied. "Anything is possible in the mafia, even a mysterious death. But going back to Vongola Primo, your great, great, great, grandpa. Giotto had started the Vongola as a vigilant group."

"But mafia's are all about bloodshed and killing... and... fighting..." The teen was clearly in a loss of words.

"It's the power of time, Dame-Tonari." Reborn retorted. "And when all successors die off, we trace the blood of the Vongola. In ascending order. That's how we came up with you, a person who has pure Vongola blood."

"But I don't want to inherit a mafia!" Tonari whined. His remark was rewarded with another smack of the 10 tonne mallet. "Agh!"

"Well then we're done talking, I need to have my nap now." Reborn replied, in his pajamas. He climbed up in his student's bed to sleep. "And a word of warning, since you are worth that much: if you disturb my sleep then you will suffer the consequences."

"What? When did you change? Wait! Nevermind that! Why are you sleeping in my bed?!" Tonari exclaimed, as he processed the information. He then caught sight of the grenades, all neatly arranged in a row on a thin trip wire. "And just where did you set up these grenades?!"

But the infamous hitman was already sleeping, his snot bubble being the only indication. The teen sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "I guess it won't matter... I'll do homework before I eat dinner. Don't want that Nezu-sensei to yell at me again..."


	3. Okaeri!

**I should thank both RW21287 and NyanNyan-suru for fixing my mistakes. Hopefully I didn't make any on this update... Anyways, I was also thinking about letting you reviewers help me out a bit... It's more like suggestions. I would really appreciate it if you did help me out. :D**

**Enjoy reading!**

**~SiP**

* * *

"Dame-Tonari, wake up." A green mallet smacked the blonde teen.

"Seriously, what's with you and a heavy mallet?" Said blonde groaned as he got up. Subconsciously, he looked at the clock on his bedside table His honey-brown eyes widening, turning heel he went to go get ready. "Damn! I'm going to be late!"

An exact record of thirty minutes had passed when Tonari changed clothes, washed his face and ran downstairs; grabbing a piece of toast from the table while smashing his feet into his shoes. Heading out he said his farewell. "I'm off kaa-san!"

"Alright, bye Na-kun!" Nana called after her son, cheerily. She continued her cooking, humming a light tune.

Tonari was part way through the way for school when Reborn spoke up. The hitman was nestled on the blonde teens hair. "You completely missed you soccer practice."

"Of course I did! I was up late last night finishing my homework!" A second later, he did a take back. "Since when did you get on my head!?"

"You're real slow, Dame-Tonari." Reborn remarked.

"That doesn't even answer my question!" Said teen just yelled at him. He then shook his head, keeping up his pace. Reaching the school grounds, the bell rang, making Tonari more jittery. He quickened his pace and had made it to his class before the teacher. Relaxing only when he reached his desk. Reborn had already left his spot to settle himself on a tree that faced Tonari's classroom. Nami-chuu was a typical Japanese school, Reborn examined the building. He would contribute to the secret passageways later, after dealing with his student. He returned his attention back towards the classroom.

Unbeknownst to him, a student entered the grounds of the said school. He gazed at the building, and then looked back at the horribly drawn map so the piece of paper. The said boy sighed as he made his way inside, muttering along the way. "He really needs art lessons; I can barely understand what he draws! Even better, write some directions… oh wait… he can't write either… then how can he read?"

As the teen made his way to the office room, classes had started. It was currently mathematics, and Nezu-sensei was his usual self. Tonari was furiously taking down notes, a mechanical habit he had adapted to. While he could write every word that the thick-rimmed sensei was talking about, it had its downside. As usual, Nezu-sensei would boast about his day in University. Of course, Tonari being mechanical, recorded it all. He also rewrote his notes at home so it could be neater. It doubled his workload just to depict the mathematical stuff, meshed in with the bizarre stories.

"SAWADA!" Nezu-sensei shouted at the said boy, finally giving his attention.

"Yes sensei?" Tonari stood up from his seat.

"PAY ATTENTION WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Nezu raged. Tonari merely sighed, which encouraged the flushed teacher even more. "Impudent brat! I always see you scribbling in your notebook, head down! Just what are you doing? Let me see what you've written!"

He stomped over angrily and snatched the notebook from the desk, making the pencil clatter onto the ground. The blonde teen huffed as he bent over to pick up the fallen object. Nezu flipped through the notebook, astounded with the small chicken scratches scribbled across the lines of the notebook. "What is this?!"

"My notes, if you haven't noticed." Tonari replied.

Nezu slapped the notebook on the blonde teen's desk, seemingly satisfied with the loud sound. He continued to rant. "Notes wouldn't be impossible to read, nor would it be chicken scratches! You impudent brat!"

Something snapped in the blonde. He stated calmly. "Do you know why I get the lowest grades in your class specifically, oh-so-dear-Nezu-sensei?"

"What are you trying to–" Nezu was cut off.

"Do you know why I struggle in your class specifically, oh-so-dear-Nezu-sensei?"

"What the h–" Once again Nezu was cut off.

"Do you know why I don't get anything in your class specifically, oh-so-dear-Nezu-sensei?"

"The hell you–" He was cut off again.

"Do you know why I write so small in my notebooks, oh-so-dear-Nezu-sensei?"

"The f–" This time Nezu was cut off by Tonari opening his desk to get something. All the while he spoke, calmly.

"The reason is all the same thing, they are just one _simple_ reason. Can you guess what it is? I'm sure you know it yourself, quite well. Don't you think?" He looked up and smiled icily. Then returned to grab things from his desk. Continuing his small speech. The rest of the class went quiet with the drama before them. "Ever since day one, you've dragged the whole class down. Always starting on the lesson, then start picking on someone. What's worse, you don't pick up where we last left off. Always starting a brand new topic each day. Always a repetition. For that fact, you talk way too much. Pity that it isn't used properly. Like true University professors."

Nezu paled considerably. "Y-y-y-yo-you d-d-d-don't m-m-mean…!"

"Oh yes, while writing my notes your _boasts_ naturally came in." Tonari nodded as he shut his desk plopping fifteen notebooks on his desk. Papers in each of them were stapled and neatly tucked into one notebook. "Talking a lot has a toll on trees, no? I nearly feel sorry for them."

"W-wh-what's th-this got t-to do w-with my talk?!" Nezu stuttered.

"You still don't get it?" Tonari asked, genuinely amazed. He shook his head. "Then let me clear it for you; you're lessons only lasted about ten lines. About ten minutes of the whole class before you picked on someone. And these notebooks are proof. What's more you're stories never make any sense. You've repeated one about ten times all different."

Nezu was speechless. Murmurs ran around the whole class with the revelation. Reborn, from his position in the tree, smirked. It took guts to talk back to a teacher. He continued watching, making a not to see those notebooks later.

* * *

Inside the halls, the teen sighed miserably. "Is this a maze? I can't even find the office…"

"Herbivore, what are you doing here on private property." Said teen turned around to be met with a raven haired Skylark. The infamous disciplinary committee president, Hibari Kyoya. His jacket swaying slightly on his shoulders.

The teen chuckled, earning a glare from the Skylark's cobalt eyes. "Sorry, sorry, I was looking for the office you see, but I end up getting lost. Circling the school ten times now. You see I'm a transfer student, nice to meet you."

Hibari stared at the new student before turning heel, and spoke commandingly. "Come."

"Hai." The student followed obediently, a smile on his face.

Class had ended early, since Nezu just left the room. Completely pale. Tonari ended up sleeping the whole class away, nobody even bothered to wake him. Afraid that he would snap at them. Reborn took this time to walk around looking for peculiar areas for openings for his secret hideouts. He headed inside the school, casually walking through the hallways. He stepped into the shadows watching the people pass by. The one leading was most definitely Hibari Kyoya. The second he didn't recognize, judging from his clothes, a new student probably. Masking his presence, Reborn followed. Both teens entered the disciplinary committee room, shutting the door behind them. The hitman cursed under his breath. Leon scuttled down to his master's shoulder, transforming into a stethoscope. He listened in on the conversation.

"So you're a transfer student."

"Yup."

"Papers, herbivore."

"Hold on… here it is."

"… You come from Italy?"

"My general area of living."

"Hn. Did you go to school there?"

"… Yeah, I guess you can say that."

"Yet your name is of Japanese origin. Why is that?"

"… That's something I need to clear myself I was told that my birthplace was Namimori itself, funny don't you think?"

The name was soon revealed in the passing conversation, stunning the hitman into astonishment. The rooms occupants continued on.

"Here's the uniform, come tomorrow to attend you classes, which are indicated on the paper slip."

"Alright thanks, I'll be leaving now. Thank you." Footsteps became louder, the door opened. The transfer student paused before turning back to face Hibari inside. A smile donned his face. "I'm looking forward in being your acquaintance."

He left before the Skylark could retort. Reborn pulled his fedora down, covering his eyes. His expression grim. He hopped off of the fire hydrant, a ways off from the previously mentioned room. "This is unexpected."

Reborn smirked. "This could get interesting."

He left, headed to meet up with his student on the way home.

* * *

Back in the classroom, last block of the day commenced, Tonari shivered. His classmate next to him question him in curiosity. "Are you alright, Tonari?"

Tonari smiled. "Yeah, just cold."

"If you say so." The teen returned his attention back to the lesson. Tonari turned as well, his smile dropping. For the rest of the class, and school day, he had a terrible stomachache.

* * *

Outside of the school grounds, the transfer student made his way through Namimori St. He took in the area, noting where everything was. Fifteen minutes later, the final bell rang in Nami-chuu. Adjourning the day. The wandering teen stopped in front of the peaceful looking house.

Looking down, he read the sign. "Sawada…"

"Ara?" The teen turned to see a honey haired brunette woman. "Do you need something?"

"You must be Sawada Nana, right?" The teen questioned, he smiled warmly.

The said woman gazed at the teen, subconsciously shifting the grocery bag in her hands. She wasn't sure why it was painful in her chest, it just started when she had set her eyes on the teen in front of her house. She replied anyway. "Yes that would be me, but who are you exactly? I'm sure I don't know you do I?"

"Neither do I know you…" The teen chuckled nervously, his eyes constantly shifting as he shifted from foot to foot. "But… how do you say this?... Tadaima, okaa-san?"

Nana's chocolate eyes widened, her mouth gaped in utter shock. The groceries fell to the floor, spilling on the pavement. The painful feeling made sense. She now knew why it had hurt. Tears sprung into her eyes as she ran over to hug the teen, crying as she squeezed him. A soothing hand was placed on her back, patting rhythmically. She pulled away from the teen, and smiled brightly. "Okaeri, Tsu-kun."


	4. Tadaima!

**Wow... this story has a bunch of you following! I'm so happy! :D No really thanks for the support! *bows deeply***

**Anyways, before you guys start reading I want to make an option clear for you. *drum roll* You guessed it: pairings! Ehe~ I really didn't think about it when I created this fanfic... but thanks to dota-chiin, it was brought to my attention. *ahem* Now let's get this clear: I'm perfectly fine with ****_any_**** pairing, BUT there is a bottom line to this... and that is ****_homo/yaoi/same sex_**** pairings ****will not be the ****_definite_**** pairings in this story.**** I could give you ****_fluff_**** every once in a while, but that's only if you specify for the oncoming chapters. That wouldn't be too hard, now would it? :)**

**Now enjoy the update! xD**

* * *

Classes had ended, school was over. For the day. Tonari semi-dragged himself home, that is until he bumped into someone. Literally falling on his behind. "Keh, watch where're you're going!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." Tonari looked up at the person, when a hand was held out for him. His eyes widened when he took in the features of the former, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. The person before him looked like his mirror image; if it weren't for the different color of hair and eyes, he would have seriously thought that the person before him was some sort of a carbon copy of himself. The mirror image smiled, warmly. All he could think was how his smile would be the same. "Why don't I treat you to something? I have to go buy groceries for kaa-san, as well."

Tonari took the teen's hand, completely speechless. He soon found himself walking alongside the gravity defying haired brunette. The walk was in silence, with Tonari casting sidelong glances at his companion. The former teen chuckled as he turned to look at the blonde. "You seem to have a question."

Tonari jolted, shifting uneasily. "H-huh?"

"Don't be afraid to ask any questions, you'll just have to get used to that." The brunette chuckled lightly, and started walking again. "Now let's hurry, I want to buy the eggs that are on sale today."

"O-okay." Tonari caught up with the brunette teen, who was already halfway there to the grocery store. Reborn hopping onto the blonde teen's shoulder. Scaring the said teen all the same. "Wah! Re-Reborn! W-what are you doing here?!"

A foot collided with the blonde's jaw. "I'm your tutor. I have the right to follow you everywhere you go, Dame-Tonari."

The said hitman completely ignored his student flailing about some magic crap. Instead he turned his head at the patiently waiting brunette, analyzing the said teen. The boy caught him staring and smiled. He then turned to Tonari and called. "Are you coming? The sale will end if we take our time."

Tonari straightened up and apologized as he made his way over. "S-sorry."

Both teens entered the store, navigating themselves through the store. Reborn followed suit, immediately finding space on his Dame-student's head. Evaluating the brunette before him, all the while keeping silent. They soon made it to the eggs isle, and as promised by the sale, they were selling out fast. Tonari watched as the brunette entered the crowd with ease. He shook his head. "That's just impossible… entering a crowd like that with such ease…."

Reborn pulled a lock of Tonari's _precious_ hair. The blonde teen practically prided himself of his hair, and took great care to tend to it properly. Tonari yelped. "What was the for, Reborn!?"

"Like I said, nothing's impossible." Reborn remarked. "Only losers think things are not possible."

Tonari was about to retort on the hitman's last comment, when a light went off. "You're saying he's _mafia_ related?!"

Reborn kept silent as he gazed over at the crowd of people, ignoring his student's cries of dismay. It wasn't long until the brunette appeared. Carrying three cartons of the top grade eggs. Checking that none of them were cracked, he nodded to himself contently. Catching Tonari argue with the hitman on his head, he walked over, quite amused. "Is he your friend?"

Tonari whipped his head around, eyes wide, facing the brunette with utter disbelief. He sputtered. "F-fr-friend?! He i-isn't m-my fr-friend!"

"I'm Dame-Tonari's tutor." Reborn spoke up. "Reborn."

"Ah! That's right! I forgot to ask you for your name!" The blonde teen exclaimed wide-eyed, glancing at the brunette teen."

Said teen smiled amusedly, before introducing himself. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, it's good to meet you."

Reborn stayed silent. Tonari returned the gratitude. "It's good to meet you too."

The hitman sighed. His student had a long way ahead of him if his introduction was that pitiful. Sensing his master's dismay, Leon made his way down to the familiar hands of the hitman; shape-shifting into a handgun. Reborn smacked Tonari's head with the butt end of the handgun. Said teen recoiled immediately. "What the heck, Reborn! Why hit me?!"

"Introduce yourself properly, Dame-Tonari." The hitman stated. "A mafia boss always introductions properly."

"I didn't even agree on that!" Tonari huffed.

"Too bad for you, you've already been chosen." Reborn smirked.

Tsuna decided to cut in, a pointless argument was the last thing he needed. "Now you guys, we still need to get this paid for."

"Tsuna's right, shut your mouth and get this over with, Dame-Tonari." Reborn remarked, ignoring his student's cries of frustration once more.

Tsuna looked to the side and brightened. "There's a sale on butternut squash! I should get some of those."

"Dame-Tonari, go get them." Reborn immediately put in, a glint in his eye.

"Huh?! Why me?" Tonari whined.

"Because it's good training for you, now hurry up before they all sell out." The hitman countered, jumping off from Tonari's head and kicking him forward. Said teen stumbled into the rampant crowd, trying to grab one.

Tsuna stared at where Tonari was sucked in; a look of worry donned his features. "Did you have to do that? Competition is really unforgiving when you put it up against an amateur."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Reborn objected, then grew serious. "But what I want to know is why a dead child alive and running."

"Ouch, such a harsh way to put it." The teen flinched, letting out a nervous laugh as he scratched his cheek.

"Well?" Reborn pressed on.

Not losing his light atmosphere, Tsuna smiled at the hitman. "That'll reveal itself in due time."

Before Reborn could pressure the brunette, his student appeared from the crowd. Disheveled and tattered, unlike Tsuna who had come out of the crowd spotless. Tonari smiled, waveringly. In his arms he cradled five intact butternut squashes. "Here they are…"

"Are you alright, Tonari-kun?" Tsuna quickly made his way over to the said blonde, just in time to catch him fall. His eyes spinning.

"He really is a long way away from being a mafia boss." Reborn muttered under his breath as he watched Tsuna fan Tonari, trying to get him to wake up. He walked over the unconscious teen and kicked him on the head, making him jump. It hurt but he was conscious. It was good enough for the hitman.

Once Tsuna had calmed Tonari down, he thanked him. "Thank you for getting the squash, I really appreciate it."

"I-it w-was nothing, r-really!" Tonari stuttered with the received kindness.

Tsuna chuckled, then got up with the groceries in hand. "Yosh! Let's finish up shopping, I promised kaa-san that I'd be home soon."

"I agree with Tsuna, besides I'm hungry." Reborn commented. Soon they had paid for the groceries, more like Reborn forcing Tonari to buy it for Tsuna. Then walking home.

Tonari, who couldn't handle the silence, began to chat with Tsuna. "So… how long have you been in Namimori?"

"I just arrived." Tsuna replied, not knowing how blunt his answer seemed.

Despite it, Tonari continued. "Did you move here just recently?"

"I suppose you can say that." Tsuna said thoughtfully, after a momentary pause.

"Do you have any siblings?" Tsuna stopped and looked at Tonari from the corner of his eye, before looking back in front of him.

"Oh, what do you know? We've arrived home!" The said brunette exclaimed, completely ignoring Tonari's question. Tsuna made his way to the house, Tonari followed. A nagging feeling in his gut.

Looking around, he noticed why. Everything on the landscape looked exactly like his house's landscape. "Funny… this just looks like my house…"

Reborn was _overly_ amused. Not only did Tsuna add to the entertainment, but he was a contributing factor to the whole of the amusement. He was looking forward to his stay in Japan. Things can only escalate from here…. On the contrary, Tonari was still trying to figure out why this place was so familiar to his. It wasn't until Nana appeared to greet Tsuna. "Okaeri, Tsu-kun! Na-kun! Okeari, Reborn-kun!"

"Tadaima, kaa-san. Here's the groceries that spilled erlier, Tonari-kun kindly paid for them. Even though I had money with me." Tsuna handed the plastic bag to Nana.

The said woman beamed. "Na-kun has grown up into a gentleman, hasn't he?"

"Un!" Tsuna agreed as he eye-smiled, laughing care-freely. "Indeed he has, a fine one at that too!"

"Maman, I'm hungry." Reborn butted in, successfully catching Nana's attention.

"That's right! I need to cook Reborn-kun some food." She exclaimed. Heading inside while fangirling in her motherly way about her sons.

Reborn turned to face Tonari, who had the most laughable face yet. How a shocked fish would look like… if one was capable of such an expression. He smirked, and started taunting his Dame-student. "What's wrong Dame-Tonari? Cat got your tongue?"

"Huh?" The blonde exclaimed dumbfounded, making him look even more stupider. A polished shoe made contact with his nose. Instantly recoiling. "Owowowowowowowow! What was that for!?"

"For your lack of a response." Reborn replied bluntly. "A mafia boss is to always have a response in any type of situation. Baka Dame-Tonari."

"I still haven't agreed to this mafia business!" Tonari shot back, rejecting it the second time that day. He then pointed a finger towards an amused Tsuna on the doorstep. "More importantly who _is_ that guy!? He even called my mom _kaa-san_! Ahh! My head hurts!"

"Baka, isn't it obvious? He's your _older brother_." The same polished shoe made contact with his nose. Ignoring his student's cries, the hitman turned to the chuckling brunette. His usual smirk adorning his face. "I'll let you settle this; I'm headed inside to get first dibs on dinner."

Tsuna watched the infant hitman disappear into the house. He chuckled again as he turned to the hyperventilating younger brother of his. He called the latter's name, successfully catching the blonde's attention. "Tonari-kun, why don't we also head inside? After all, I'm sure you're also hungry. We could chat over dinner."

Tonari had a hesitant look, but his stomach's growl made up his mind. He got up, a flustered look on his face. "Alright, but you have to explain everything…"

He stalked past the smiling brunette, his face growing even redder. It would have put a tomato to shame. "… Aniki."

Tsuna's smile widened, as he followed Tonari into the house. "Hai!"


End file.
